


The Last Drawing.

by emoshinki



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drawing, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, High School, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Snow, Snowball Fight, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoshinki/pseuds/emoshinki
Summary: “Please. Never forget what you felt today.” Yeonjun said in his ears. Beomgyu didn't understand a word, his mind fuzzy with so many feelings, so he let the boy go, trying to understand just by looking into the eyes again. “Keep looking around. Looking at the sky. Laughing.”“W-why are you saying this?”“Just promise me.” He held Gyu’s hand again. The snow started to fall with the night that came.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Last Drawing.

#  **The Last Drawing.**

The boy was sitting on his bed. He kept trying to focus on his drawing, while the winds were blowing outside the window. There were several crumpled papers surrounding the bedroom floor, some with not more than three lines drawn on them. He seemed frustrated, scratching his own hair and crumpling another piece of paper.

Even though he didn't give up, he wasn’t able to show a single emotion that whole night. He just seemed and looked like nothing, an extraordinary apathetic face. The clock struck 4am and this information didn’t even bother him. The boy decided to try again. Another paper, some traces and again, nothing coming out. He growled in response, all alone inside that house. It was Christmas Eve and he was going to spend it alone again, despite his housemaid trying to invite him, he didn’t care about Holidays anymore. His parents were out of the country for work, both of them; they tried to convince him to get a flight to the USA, but he also said no. He knew exactly how it was going to be: lots of work and time spent to live through a night with people fighting around the table and acting like he wasn’t there anyway. 

“Yeah, mom, I don't want to go.” Paused. “Yes, I’m spending the Holidays with some school friends.” He said on the phone a week ago, on the same bed. He lied, of course. He didn’t have any friends whatsoever, but it was not like he was a loner who suffered bullying and decided to be friendless; he just didn’t enjoy talking to people that much, and people acted as if he didn’t exist. 

5am. The sun was about to rise. It was time to give up, turn off the lights and lay on the bed. He kept saying to himself that he felt absolutely nothing, but in that moment he was about to cry. Maybe for the exact feeling of nothingness. With his dark and super straight hair spreading out, he smashed his face against the white pillow. 

_ I don’t want to be alone.  _

That was his only thought— the only honest one. In nineteen years, he’d never known how to feel loved, or what it was like to have friends or even a family who really cared. Christmas Eve didn't bother him because he never had anyone to share the day with, not a single drawing of a good memory to come out in the paper. 

*******

Even if the snow was starting to fall outside, the boy decided to go for a walk. He was wearing several coats and pants, all black, even the gloves and the boots. The hood was the only thing with some color on it. He decided to go with pink, and that made him laugh. There were some missed calls on his phone, probably from the housemaid, the only one who truly worried about him, but he ignored them.

She had worked on his house since when he was born. When he was only eleven years old and his parents decided to expand their business overseas, she was the one who became responsible for him. She loved him as much as if he was her own son, and he appreciated her for that. His affection for her was almost the same, but he knew that it couldn’t fulfill what he was missing. It wasn’t only about parental love, but also about friends…and about love. He thought, for a long time, that he didn’t need someone else to feel happy, that he could create his own happiness. But now, everything was just— weird. He tried, for many years, he tried, but at this point, he was giving up. 

Step by step, putting his first footmark on the first snow, he walked all alone side by side with a frozen river in a park completely white.

“Where are you going?” The boy stopped. He'd been gazing the snow on the floor the whole time— walking with his head down. He looked at his Converse shoes, a beat-up black one.

“I’m talking to you,” Said a boy in front of him again, full of smiles. He faced him for the first time. They were really close.

“Sorry, I-I don’t know.” He wasn’t able to hide his confusion.

“How you don’t know where you’re going?” The boy had weird blue hair,  _ kinda messy,  _ the thought crossed his mind. He was wearing a normal t-shirt with an old designed college coat, and… jeans. Just that, as if it was autumn. 

“It’s none of your business.” He said trying to step forward to continue his path. “And why aren’t you freezing?” He looked the other boy right in the eyes. He was still smiling.

“It’s none of your business.” He replied, as if it was funny. “What is your name?” 

He was still speechless by the answer, but on the other hand, he laughed regardless. “My name is Beomgyu. And yours?” He smiled back, surprised at himself. 

“My name is Yeonjun. If you're lost, you can come with me.” He grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist at the same time, without waiting for an answer. 

“B-b-but…” Beomgyu tried so hard to understand what was happening as Yeonjun started to lead the way holding tight to his arm. “Hey! Wait!” He also tried to make the other boy stop, to stomp his shoes on the snow or to get his wrist out of his hand. “Where are you going? HEY!” Beomgyu shouted, his face red with cold. Besides the fear of being kidnapped by a strange kid, he still wanted to know who that boy was.

“I don’t know where I’m going… Exactly…” Yeonjun seemed to be as lost as Beomgyu, who didn’t hold any breath to express his confusion with the biggest “WHAT?” he could shout. 

Yeonjun stopped, turning around to look in Beomgyu’s eyes. He let the wrist go and considered, hiding his hands on his old coat. “I’m just looking for fun. The same as you are.” He uttered those words without hesitation.  _ To Beomgyu _ . He wanted to have fun…  _ with him?  _

“If you don't wanna come that’s ok.” Yeonjun offered. Beomgyu was lost and shocked at the same time. He wasn’t expecting to find a boy, probably the same age as him, trying to make friends by forcing them to run in the snow on Christmas eve. Actually, he didn’t expect anyone to befriend him at all, at any time of the year. “I-” Yeonjun was staring him into his eyes. “I have to come home before it’s late.” He lied. 

Yeonjun smirked.

_ Why does he look like he knows everything? _ Beomgyu thought, furrowing his brows. 

*******

“No, I’m not gonna do it.” Beomgyu almost screamed. 

“But it’s Christmas! How are you going to spend your Christmas without ice skating?” Yeonjun replied down on his knees in front of Beomgyu, begging for him to put on the skate boots. 

“There’s a whole month of snow left. I can do it anytime.” Beomgyu answered, stubborn. 

“Yes, but you never did this before in your life. Ever.” Yeonjun said, confronting him and Beomgyu wrinkled his nose. “What? I know just by looking at you. You're totally scared.” He held on Gyu’s knee, rising up until their faces were pretty close. Then he said defiantly smiling, “We don’t have the whole day.” 

Beomgyu snorted. And started to put on skates. “All right!” Yeonjun exclaimed while getting up. “You're gonna love it. And we still have to snow fight outside after this.” 

“I’m not doing anything like that.” He finished putting on the skates, and tried to get up. He gave up on the first try. On the second, he almost fell down, but Yeonjun held to him. “Now you are, because you own me.” He said, with their faces really close.  _ Again. Does this guy even know what personal space means?  _ Beomgyu though.

They started skating. Beomgyu fell several times, but he had forgotten his fear as he was getting along with the feeling, with the company of countless laughs. They also went to the park again just to have a snow fight, and in that one, it was Yeonjun who really suffered. 

“Why are you so mad?” Yeonjun exclaimed to the air while Beomgyu hid himself, laughing. “Have mercy!” Beomgyu didn’t seem to listen and attacked him with a shower of little snow balls, coming out from behind a bush. They finished the fight with both lying in the cold ground. As they were laughing at each other, Beomgyu looked at the sky, his belly hurting from laughter and sweat shining on his face, even though it was really cold. He looked to his side, facing Yeonjun, which made him stop laughing and sit down, without taking his eyes off him. 

“What?” Yeonjun asked softly..

“Where are you from? Which School? We are the same age, aren’t we?” 

Yeonjun held Beomgyu’s hand, sitting down in front of him. “Does it matter?” Beomgyu’s widened eyes, not hiding the surprise.

“Yes but,” But he didn’t know if he was surprised by the sudden hand holding or the vaguely weird answer. “How are we gonna be friends without knowing anything about each other?” Beomgyu questioned, staring at both their hands, which made Yeonjun tighten the grasp with a smile in response.

“Fine, you’re right.” Yeonjun said. “But I’ll answer that at the end of the day.” He paused. Then continued, playful. “With a game.” 

“C’mon!” Beomgyu couldn’t handle this. Yeonjun was close to being the most annoying person he’d ever met, and he only met with three people his whole life. “At least one answer.” He tightened their hands as a plea.  _ Beomgyu did that _ . 

“Only because of this,” Yeonjun entwined their fingers, making Gyu shy. “We’re from the same school.” 

“How?” Beomgyu uttered in shock. 

“You never look at the people around you, right Beomgyu?” The boy felt attacked at that moment, and decided to remain in silence without having a proper answer to that. They got up together and Yeonjun started to lead the way again. 

*******

The night was coming, and a really cold one that was. The lights in the city started to pop up one by one, showing the beauty and colors of the Holidays. They were at the center of the small town they lived in, watching the stores illuminating the late afternoon with huge decorations on the shop windows. Santas, toys, reindeers, elfs and even a lone Grinch in a street corner were making everything seem magical. Beomgyu, to be honest with himself, never felt anything magical about them. Until now. 

On the main street, outside the stores, everything were also decorated. Red, green and gold, all mixed with the snow of the past hours. A big Christmas Tree in the center was stealing Beomgyu’s attention. They stopped close to it, sitting on an old wood bench. Beomgyu couldn’t stop looking at every single sparkle that lightened up the street.

"It 's beautiful.” Yeonjun said. 

“Yeah… It is.” Beomgyu answered, but got interrupted by the blue haired boy.

“I’m talking about the sky.” 

“The sky?” Beomgyu didn’t get it, and answered by turning around his attention to face Yeonjun. “It’s all grey.” 

“I know, but I like the sky. In any color." He didn’t bother to look at Gyu’s fixed eyes. He kept looking up, what made the other boy laugh to himself. “Why are you laughing, Gyu?” 

“Nothing,” He answered between smiles. “You are a weirdo.” He kept laughing, But was forced to stop by a kiss that fell on his lips. Yeonjun’s face was close again, but beyond the limits this time. Beomgyu opened his eyes, facing the other staring at him. They took their time this way, just staring at each other for a few seconds, until Yeonjun kissed him again. Beomgyu leaned on the bench, putting his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, hugging him after the kiss. 

“Please. Never forget what you felt today.” Yeonjun said in his ears. Beomgyu didn't understand a word, his mind fuzzy with so many feelings, so he let the boy go, trying to understand just by looking into the eyes again. “Keep looking around. Looking at the sky. Laughing.” 

“W-why are you saying this?” 

“Just promise me.” He held Gyu’s hand again. The snow started to fall with the night that came. 

“I-” Beomgyu paused. and swallowed hard. “I promise.” They kissed again. More slowly this time, while the snow covered their hair and shoulders. It felt like it was a long time passed when Yeonjun broke the kiss, straightening himself up. “Well, I think you have to go.” 

“I have?” Beomgyu was lost. 

“You mentioned that you have to go to your housemaid’s Christmas dinner.” Yeonjun held out his hand to help Beomgyu get up, even though it wasn’t necessary.

“I didn’t say anything.” Beomgyu felt something really strange about that. 

“You must have.” Yeonjun shrugged. “You said it when I invited you to have fun.” He answered, without showing any doubt and hiding his hands on his coat again,m.

“Well, I… Yes, you must be right.” Beomgyu paused, looking at Yeonjun from head to toe. It was too much to process. They have  _ kissed _ . “And what about you? Where are you going?”

Yeonjun answered by holding his hand.

“I’ll take you to the house.” He smiled out of the corner of his mouth. “And we’re going to play that game that I’ve promised.” 

“Why won't you spend the night? Her cooking skills are so great, you're gonna love it.” Yeonjun just laughed to the sky. “W-what? What is so funny?” 

“I know her talents. Stop talking about me, or there’ll be no game.”

"That 's not fair.” Beomgyu complained, getting a boop on his nose as answer. 

*******

When they were getting close to the house, Yeonjun started to explain the game, which was going to be played inside the house. Beomgyu would have to ask to go to the bathroom and look for a room. He didn’t get any of that, but he started to give up understanding and just letting himself live the moment. Yeonjun stopped two streets away from the house, saying that he should go. 

The night had come and the snow was getting worse. Everything was becoming a good reason for him to go back home, but he didn’t wanted to leave without share his number, to find another day just to “have fun” with him. They were close again, facing each other under the snow, holding hands. Beomgyu never felt like that before. He couldn’t believe someone like Yeonjun could go to the same school as him, but  _ what was about those secrets?  _ Beomgyu couldn’t stop thinking, while Yeonjun let go of his hand, putting them on his face. 

“Don’t forget your promise.” Their faces were close again, almost kissing.

“Am I going to see you at school?” Yeonjun didn’t say a word. After a long sigh, he kissed Beomgyu’s forehead.

“The game.” He smiled and instantly let Beomgyu go, starting to walk in the same direction they’ve come. Beomgyu was left behind, looking at him, with so many questions flying in his head and a feeling that he wasn’t able to understand. He almost cried at that moment, but he didn’t know exactly  _ why _ . 

*******

“I’ve never seen you so happy, son,” The housemaid said, in a happy tone as well. The food table had all the Christmas specialties. Even though the housemaid family was from a different social background as him, Beomgyu always felt amazed by the kindness and love they had for others, even people like him.

“The dinner was perfect, Mrs.” Beomgyu said, smiling without having to fake it this time. 

He felt so loved in that place. The Mrs was someone who really cared about him. Her husband was also gentle and one of their sons, who had become an adult now, was trying to include Beomgyu in every conversation they had.

Looking around the dinner room as he promised to his boyfriend– he decided to call him this way from now on— It was all comfy, a long table of the same color as an old but conserved shelf, which had lots of portraits of the Housemaid’s family. In the middle, a huge portrait of her, his husband and two sons, teenagers sons. He had heard of the other son, but never had met him at any Christmas or Birthday parties. There was this one time, when the housemaid said she lost someone really important to her, but never said who it was. Beomgyu suspected it was him. 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” 

As the plan indicated, he went upstairs. There was a short corridor, encircled by four doors, all the same color. The bathroom one was in front of the stairs, and he didn’t want to go there. He looked at the only door on the right, a double room,  _ really cute _ . But that was not what he was looking for. He closed this door, he turned around and faced the two doors. One of them had a nailed drawing, a beautiful family drawing on a crumpled paper. The same family as in the portrait. He entered the room.

Beomgyu indeed had a day full of surprises, but that one he couldn’t even begin to imagine. The bedroom seemed as if someone had just left, and the same time, as if it was all untouched for years. A mess. Drawings on crumpled papers sitting on the floor. Clothes all around, and more drawings— but finished ones, glued on the walls. Drawings of people. Drawings of the sky.  _ Yeonjun drawings _ . 

His heart stopped. He didn’t know what was happening. He started to cry. After a long time, the housemaid entered the room. He hugged her,very tightly.

“You’re the opposite of him, you know? But I’m sure you two would be close,” She said with shining eyes, petting the boy on his back. 

“Do you miss him?” Beomgyu asked, looking up. 

“Every day.” She said, “But I know he’s out there somewhere, making sure everyone’s happy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and decided to make it a Christmas' Gift for TXT fandom!  
> Don't kill me bcs of the bad ending, it's still cute in my head hahah Would appreciate some comments.Thank you!


End file.
